A Uchiha's Wish
by drago123
Summary: What if there was an Uchiha that have not appeared in the original Naruto? What would happen? Would there still be a massacre? Would Sasuke betray Konoha? Would Naruto grow up with no friends at all? Probably NaruHina and SasuSaku... but I'll let you decide.
1. Prologue

_**Hi Hi… for those who know me you all should know I have been posting a little too much story… Ahaha… I guess I switch interest too fast… so I really don't care anymore! I read so much awesome Naruto stories that I can't help but be inspired! So here is it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I seem like I have a horde of fan boys and fan girls chasing me for killing off Neji? NO! So I do not own Naruto. Oh and if you are even reading this, Go read Silver Queen's 'Dreaming of Sunshine' instead. She has the best OC insert story in Naruto.**_

_**Summary: What if there was an Uchiha that have not appeared in the original Naruto? What would happen? Would there still be a massacre? Would Sasuke betray Konoha? Would Naruto grow up with no friends at all?**_

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

Naruto was running… running as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to be catch by the mob chasing him… well not really a mob but there was three adult, drunk and chasing the six year old.

"YOU DEMONIC-BRAT! COME BACK HERE!" One of the men screamed.

Naruto ran for his life, he have always been called that and don't even know why, but to him the most important thing right now is to ran the hell always from danger… Of course because of his crappy luck he have to run into a dead end.

The three men smirked and move towards him seemingly enjoying the boy whimpering in fear.

"Aww! Don't worry, it will not hurt too bad." One of the man snickered.

Naruto braced himself and close his eyes as one of the man raise his beer bottle and waited for the pain that was sure to come… only it didn't… only a scream of pain was heard.

* * *

Uchiha Kurosei was in fact elated to be in Konoha again. It has been six months since his mission spy mission in Kirigakure.

Uchiha Kurosei is currently 12 and a Chunin but despite being a Chunin, he had been given A rank and S ranked missions like candy, like Itachi, He was one of the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. The main reason that he isn't a Jounin right now is that he finds the whole thing troublesome.

He didn't aspire to be the head of the clan since he knows it would just mean more work and he didn't really want that. Sometimes people around him wondered if he was actually a Nara instead of an Uchiha because of his attitude. But no matter what, he was respected and earned quite a reputation in the ninja world. Ok maybe 'quite a reputation' is a complete understatement since every enemy village all has a "Kill on sight" order on him as soon as he finished his first A-rank mission.

Now he is just rushing home to see his little brother Sasuke… only to see a kid being cornered by three men.

Of course Kurosei know that the boy was the host of the Kyuubi but unlike most people he didn't hate the boy but rather pity him… the boy was never supposed to hold such a burden… sometimes he wondered what the Yondaime was thinking… but he suppose he couldn't really blame he since there was really no other choice about it.

He rushed down effectively knocking every man down and made sure they stay down for a while.

He turned to face the little boy who was literally scared shitless… well not really but close enough.

"Hey, you alright?" Kurosei asked with a careful tone… he is aware that the boy was a ticking time bomb which will blow up if this continue and he is hoping that he could diffuse the bomb, as _soon_ as possible… he do not want to think of what he need to do if the boy went berserk with hatred.

The boy eyed Kurosei with distrust before nodding and muttered a 'thank you'. Kurosei immediately soften, he would never admit it but he always has a soft spot for kids.

"Are you hungry? I'll buy you some food."

Naruto immediately brightened up, "Ramen?"

Kurosei chuckled and just brought Naruto to the Ichiruka's.

* * *

Kurosei is now at the Hokage office and is also surrounded by the council and the head of the strongest clan reading out his report to them. Zabuza had tried to assassinate the Mizukage, which ended as a failure, but he was close.

The Kirigakure have also been assembling military force but it has been confirmed that they are used to fight against the Mist rebellion that is against the ruling of the Mizukage.

"I see… it is a relief that they were not planning to start another war with us. We would be a bit of a disadvantage. Our village is still repairing the damage during the Nine-tails attack… You can be dismissed Kurosei."

"Before I go Hokage-sama… I have a request."

"Yes what would that be?" Sarutobi diverted his attention back to him.

"I request to adopt Naruto Uzumaki as my brother."

The whole went into shock and before any outburst can happen, Sarutobi just chuckled.

"I don't think you should ask me for the request for adoption. You should state that request on the front desk."

"But Sarutobi-sama this involves the Kyuubi's host! We sho-…"

"Silence Fugaku… Naruto is an orphan and he should be treated as such and should be given a privilege to be adopted. I have also seen how the villages treated him and I think it would be best to have someone to look after him."

"I suggest a vote then Sarutobi-sama. Both of the council members voted yes." Homura stated before looking at Kurosei.

"I vote no." Was all Fugaku would say.

" I vote no as well. I find you too young to be a responsible parent." Shikakku stated.

"Then I vote no as well." Choza said.

"I vote yes." And everyone stare at Inoichi in shock, even the lazy Nara stared at him, everyone expected him to go along with his best friends. Inoichi just smile back.

"I find myself agreeing to Sarutobi-sama." Hiashi said

"I vote no." Shibi voted

"Danzo… your final vote will be the one that will decide on Naruto's fate." Sarutobi said with a bit of grim in his voice…

"I vote… yes."

* * *

_**Hn… how was it? I find it a bit worse than I expected it to be… still I hope there would be reviews… Aw who am I kidding there you must be reading Silver Queen's story instead! She (I think Silver Queen is a she... i mean its in her name) is awesome!**_


	2. Betrayal

_**Sigh… I hate Chinese New Year… it gave me more work than vacation… anyway here is the first official chappy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

To say that everyone was shocked… is really an understatement, the most militant man in the whole entire Konoha is actually allowing a weapon (well sort of) to be adopted?

Sarutobi coughed and interrupted, "Now I guess there will be no further complains since now we had finished the vote. Kurosei, I am now giving you a mission. Take care of Naruto well."

"Yes Sarutobi-sama." Kurosei bowed before leaving. He knew something was wrong with Danzo and immediately went straight to his room. Danzo lived in a small room that is right around the 5th level of the Hokage tower. So getting there would be a breeze but the problem would lie in how to convince the ANBU to let him in. Though surprisingly the ANBU at the door just nodded.

"Danzo-sama is expecting you."

Kurosei went in and saw Danzo sitting down in front of him behind a low table and on a cushion.

"Ah… Kurosei… I am supposing that you came to ask why I voted yes?" Kurosei nodded while staring and the man in front of him. Kurosei is cautious for a very good reason, the man in front of his is one of the most powerful human in Konoha, and he was supposedly the man rivaling the third Hokage and was a candidate to be a Hokage.

Needless to say he is also dangerous… really dangerous as he hold Konoha military as the most of importance and Kurosei have no doubt that he will be able to force him into a suicide mission if he piss him off.

"Yes… I am aware that you see Naruto more as a… weapon. So I am curious as too why you will hand him to me…"

Danzo only smiled and looked at Kurosei.

"There have been case where weapons backfire when not treated with care, it will be no good to us if the Jinchuuriki were to hate his own masters. And you are one of the most powerful shinobis I know…"

Kurosei widened his eyes as he realized what he was implying. "I understand Danzo-sama…" Kurosei said and turn to leave.

"By the way Danzo-sama…"

"Hn?'

"I intend to teach Naruto to be a person… not a weapon."

"I suppose that is acceptable."

Kurosei could only smirk as he thought _"Danzo… that was a statement, not a question."_

* * *

"Jiji! Why do you bring me here?" Naruto whined as he sat on one of the seats in the Hokage's office.

"Naruto I want you to meet someone that's why." Immediately after this Naruto started to feel nervous. Who wanted to see him? Did he do something wrong again?

"Naruto… nice to see you again." Naruto turned to look at the teenager behind him.

"Ah! You're that guy that helped me back there! Why are you here?"

"Naruto he is a ninja and he volunteered to adopt you as his brother." Naruto flinched at this… he… he was getting adopted?

Seeing Naruto's uneasy look, Kurosei immediately grew worried… did he not want him to adopt him? That was all he thought until Naruto burst in tears and ran up to hug Kurosei.

Kurosei could only return the hug in confusion as he listen to the kid muttering "thanks" and crying about how no one cared about him before and that only served to make Kurosei smiled…

Kurosei brought the boy out and led him to his house…

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Kurosei could only wince… his house that he bought was actually below average of size and he is actually calling it huge? One could imagine where he lived.

"Ahaha… It's not **that **huge. Come on! You can choose your own room." Naruto's eyes practically gleamed with excitement as he rushes into to each and every room until he finally chose one.

Kurosei smiled and organized the furniture in the room and of course Naruto helped being the way he is and Naruto started to bounce up and down on his bed.

"WOW I NEVER HAVE A ROOM BEFORE! YAY!" Kurosei could only chuckle but a part of him is frowning with anger… how the hell did the villages treat him?

Naruto was exploring the rest of his house (Which shouldn't take too long as it was moderate in size.) When there was a knock at the door.

Kurosei opened the door… only to be tackled down.

"KURO-NII!" Itachi was chuckling in front of Kurosei, as Kurosei was being treated tight hug by a small boy.

"Hey Sasuke, long time no see." At this Sasuke pouted.

"Why didn't you come back straight after your mission! Itachi-nii and me missed you… Who's that?" Sasuke pointed at the blond boy in the house who is looking really nervous and twitchy. Kurosei smiled, "Ah! He is my little brother now. His birthday is on October 10… so I guess you are his Onii-chan!"

Sasuke hearing this information smiled brightly and went towards Naruto offering what seems like a sweet.

Of course friendship is thus formed.

* * *

Naruto was brought around the clan grounds for a while but Kurosei decided to leave as soon as they arrived as many of the Uchihas were glaring at the little boy. Of course not all Uchihas hate him, Shisui was rather elated to have another little bro, and Itachi seems to welcome him. Sasuke already considered Naruto as his best friend and family and Tenyaki and Uruchi, the owners of the Uchiha Senbei, have treated Naruto as their own child and were more than happy to take care of him when Kurosei needed to go for his mission.

Days went by and then months as Sasuke and Naruto's friendship seem to deepen every day, which is fairly amusing to see Sasuke involved in pranks that are planned by Naruto.

Sasuke without a doubt is a genius and within months he was the top in class… Naruto? Not so much but he did make up for it with his incredible stamina… maybe incredible is actually an understatement… A monstrosity amount of stamina makes much more sense. It will be Naruto's greatest weapon in a long run but unfortunately the system in the academy is not so kind… he is officially the dobe in his class… though then again the examinees have tried more than once to sabotage him in his test…

Of course as time goes life reviewed a fair share amount of trouble for Kurosei. Villagers have given him a fair share amount of glares and rumors says that he have been so called corrupted by the demon boy… which is ironic as the demon-boy was the one that saved their asses on that day.

Kurosei sighed as he knocked down a few drunks as they try to attack him. He hated to walk in the night because of this but it was just bad luck as he and Shisui have just came back from a mission.

"Hey Kuro… isn't that?" Kurosei looked at where Shisui and horror filled his face… The Uchiha compound is burning… Sasuke and Itachi was still in there… Tenyaki and Uruchi is at his house taking care of Naruto thank god but…

Kurosei dashed towards the burning compound followed by Shisui.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is afraid… he is afraid… but more so he is angry… in front of him he saw his mother being cut down by his own brother… his own **Itachi-nii**...

"Sasuke…" Sasuke snapped and with more precise aim than ever threw his kunai making a cut onto Itachi's headband. Itachi simply moved forward and punched Sasuke in the stomach making him dizzy…

Just when Itachi seems to making his final blow… a kunai countered his blade… His Shisui-nii and Kuro-nii is in front of him.

"You can rest now Sasuke… leave the rest to us." Sasuke closed his eyes and fell unconscious at his older brother's command.

Kurosei was angry… **furious**…

"Itachi… what is the meaning of this…" Kurosei snarled

"They were a fool… to think they would be able to defeat Konoha like this is being weak… and weaklings deserve death." Kurosei glared as his eyes turned into the Sharingan, facing Itachi's Magekyo Sharingan.

"Your are a fool to think that Sharingan is capable of defeating the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Don't worry Kurosei. You fight Itachi! I will dispel his genjutsu with my Mangekyo Sharingan." Shisui knew he was not up to the level of Itachi nor Kurosei even with his Mangekyo Sharingan. He could only support Kurosei when there is a need to.

Kurosei and Itachi fought. Itachi was using his famous Fire release jutsus while Kurosei countered with his own Water release. They fought on even grounds with no signs of backing down… Until...

"This is the end ITACHI!" Itachi cursed, he was trapped in a water prison jutsu with both his hands immobilized while Kurosei came at him with his blade.

At the final second before Kurosei stabbed him… a burst of smoke and then… the person taking the blow was not Itachi… it was Shisui…

Kurosei widened his eyes and immediately dispel the jutsu.

"S-Shisui!"

"It looks like replacement jutsu does work on real people." Itachi said from behind Kurosei.

Kuro raged and swung his blade at him as his Sharingan began to morph in the Mangekyo.

"As fun as this fight is… I would need to get going…"

Itachi disappeared and Kurosei was about to take chase when…

"K-Kuro…"

"Shisui!"

"K-Kuro… listen to me… take my eyes!"

"W-What!"

"My eyes will provide you will p-power to defeat him."

"S-Shisui! I can't do that!"

"N-No! Y-You need to! You are Uchiha's last hope… don't make me die in vain."

Kurosei hesitated… before doing a few hand seals and put one hand on Shisui's eyes and another to his…

"T-Thank you… take care… of Sasuke and N-Nar…" Shisui closed his eyes and a lone teardrop dripped from his eyes.

"Shisui… I will take care of them… I will protect them… I swear by my mothers grave…" Kurosei turned and looked at the ninjas that just arrived… he will have a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

**_So how was it? I suck at writing action scenes but I promise I will make it better soon! Please review!_**


	3. Jounin Exam

_**Wow… not much reviews at all… I suck I guess.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Uchiha Kurosei is now currently holding a crying Sasuke in a hospital bed… why? Well it goes something like this…

_Flashback…_

* * *

"_I-I will grow stronger! I will kill Itachi and revive my clan!" Sasuke screamed in his hospital bed._

"_W-What are you saying Sasuke-kun? You can't possibly do that!" Uchiha Uruchi said._

"_Don't try to stop me! I will swear vengeance… I will have my revenge!" Kurosei sighed before his eyes turned into the Sharingan and applied a light genjutsu on Sasuke… and then Sasuke screamed._

"_K-Kurosei!" Tenyaki was shocked… why would Kurosei do that._

"_Don't worry… it is for his own good."_

"_Kuro-nii! Why is Sasuke screaming?" Naruto asked before Uruchi led him out of the room._

"_Come on Naru-kun. Sasuke will be fine after a while…"_

_Inside Sasuke's mind… he was seeing his worse nightmare…_

"_NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed for his best friend as he saw his friend get cut down by… a person… the person looked familiar to Sasuke._

_Sasuke eyes widened as he saw… that person was himself._

_Then Kurosei suddenly appeared lying down coughing blood on the ground in front of Sasuke._

"_Kuro-nii!"_

"_If you desire vengeance." The other Sasuke stated. "Then you will have to kill the person closest to you."_

_Sasuke eyes widened as he hand suddenly was holding a kunai, and the other Sasuke suddenly appeared beside him… holding his hand, pushing the kunai towards his Kuro-nii…_

"_N-NO!" Sasuke pushed the kunai up only to be stopped by the other Sasuke._

"_I thought you wanted revenge? Killing him will give you the ability for revenge… Kill him would be easy to… so what are you waiting for! KILL HIM!"_

"_NO! I DON'T WANT REVENGE ANYMORE! NO! I DON'T WANT TO KILL MY FAMILY!"_

_Suddenly bright light fill the room and Sasuke looked forward and saw Kurosei sitting on his bed was Kuro-nii looking at him with concern eyes. Tears filled his eyes and he rushed onto him to hug him as he cries._

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

And… that's about it. Kurosei is now currently here consoling Sasuke whose cries have soften into small whimpers.

"Kuro-nii…"

"Hmm?"

"I…I promised I will be strong… I will be strong enough to protect my family."

Kurosei could only smile before frowning… his vision is starting to blur…

"Tenyaki-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could you take care of Sasuke for me? I need to go…" Sasuke head snapped up in fear and his fist that is clenching onto Kurosei's just turned tighter.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking for Itachi… I am just going to have a check up… you to see if I am well or not." Sasuke was then relieved and slowly released his grip.

Kurosei walked out of the room and waved goodbye…

Kurosei is now reinforcing his eyes with chakra… the Mangekyo Sharingan is a Dojutsu than weakens the eyes with use… the only way to counter it is to obtain another person's Mangekyo which Kurosei have as he gotten the Sharingan from Shisui to obtain Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan… but one of the annoying thing about the it is that a few days when you gotten it will your eyes to be incredibly weak… it will heal after a while but it doesn't cause make it better.

_Kurosei POV…_

* * *

I walked out of the hospital after saying goodbye to Sasu-kun I sighed… My eyes are such a pain. Judging by the severity of my eyes… I guess my vision should be healed by tomorrow… but I won't be able to use the Mangekyo or even the normal Sharingan until a month… what a bore…

I frowned and clenched my fist before punching a nearby tree… I could feel wrath and hatred being bottled up inside me… but I will not lose to it… Itachi... he was the last person I expected to betray the clan… what happened…

I put my hand into a thinking seal… it didn't really help me much like what it helps a Nara but I find that it actually help will my concentration a bit more… Itachi will never do something without a reason… he is not a serial killer… that means he either had a reason, or was ordered to… maybe even a mix of both…

I frowned… Itachi answered to the Third… but the Third will never do that… so it means that someone else ordered him… he was the ANBU captain and… wait… Danzo… yes it is completely possible for Danzo to do that, but he entrusted Naruto to me a few months ago so why… wait… he was the one the gave us the A rank mission on that day… if we hadn't been so lucky we would arrive back home much later… his reason for massacring the clan? I have no clue…

I frowned… there are a lot of information I am missing and I need more… I guess that would mean being a Jounin huh? Oh yeah the Jounin test is right around… right? When was it again? Argh fuck it, I should go look for lunch.

I sighed as I go to the Ichiraku's and ordered myself some ramen. I was about to dig in until…

"Oi! Kuro-senpai!"

I turned and squinted… Iruka? And Ebisu?

"Hey what's up?"

"Ahaha no much, mind if we join you?" Iruka laughed and sat down when Ebisu looked at me.

"Kuro-san… your eyes… is there a problem with it?"

I sighed… trust Ebisu to pick up something like that.

"Yeah I just awaken my family so called 'Ultimate' Dojutsu, my sight will be alright tomorrow, but I may have to wait for a month for me to even use Sharingan." I sighed again… a month of not using Sharingan is going to be annoying.

"Oh… I heard about what happen and I'm sorry…" Iruka looked at me with eyes of pity before I scowled at him.

"Why the hell are you looking so dejected? I'm the one that lost my clan… Though thanks, I'm fine…"

Iruka looked unconvinced and Ebisu is starting to look at me with those fucking eyes of pity…

I sighed.

"Hey! Oji-san this meal is on the two adults beside me!"

"Hey! Wait a minute I didn't agree to this!"

"Neither did I!"

I stick my tongue out. "Hey you two are the adults, and adults should treat young kids sometimes!"

Both of them look flabbergasted while I smirk, it is so easy to take advantage of your young age.

We talk for a moment and then they went into the talk of promotion.

"… My commander has recommended me to be a special Jounin."

"Well that is to be expected what about you Iruka?"

"Ah… well I am still an Academy teacher and I don't think I am quitting anytime soon…"

"Ah that reminds me how is Naruto and Sasuke in school?" I asked and made sure to keep notice how he react to Naruto.

To his credit he did not even hesitate, "Naruto is a complete troublemaker! I have no idea how creative he can get when it comes to pranks and then his school work is completely not up to par! Sasuke in the other hand is the best in class but a little bit rebellious… Though he have a huge fan base… though I am really annoyed at how he helped Naruto in some pranks." I just smiled, looks like both of them have a really great teacher…

"What about you? Kuro-san? I heard you rejected going for Jounin exams for a long time, even if the Hokage himself personally recommends you. Gai-san and Kurenai-san is planning to go for it, and registration will end today at midnight and the exams will start tomorrow."

"Eh? So it today huh? I been thinking about it… but since its today then I don't want to waste any effort to rush… so I guess I will wait…"

Almost on cue a pigeon land on my hand and passed me a note. I sighed as I open it up and as I expected the Hokage this year have decided to COMMAND me to take the Jounin exams. The two besides me laugh while I grumbled.

"Damn the old man really wants me to become a Jounin… why can't he wait for my eyes to…" Then it clicked to me… Itachi… he couldn't have done it alone… He never had the Mangekyo until I saw it last night, he have only gotten it recently so he couldn't have master it so soon… and them there have been reports of people died in the clan by a powerful genjutsu… Someone was with him… and that someone have the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kuro-senpai?" I snapped back to reality and smiled and waved good bye as I go to the Academy…

* * *

Now I know I am not the most patient guy in the universe… actually when I think about it I guess I can compete for the most impatient guy but that's going off topic, but I am sure that Jounin exams is a boring chore!

We are all supposed to wait in a room and wait for your turn to do individual assessments of different things and then they will then formulate and see each of our skill… me? I have already exceeded the Jounin expectation after just five tests and there are a **lot **of tests. I sighed as I am finally able to go home… though there is an actual test tomorrow.

When I get home, I immediately smiled… Uruchi is in the kitchen cooking dinner and Tenyaki I suppose is at work at the Uchiha Senbei… my two little brothers? Well they are sleeping on the couch while a book of manga is on their lab.

Uruchi welcomed me back and I just smiled back before waking up the two little brats for dinner. Sasuke have definitely been better though he isn't quite like he used to be… he have became more mature and now he is usually pulling Naruto out of trouble then helping him… and they do argue sometimes.

Naruto… he is quieter than last time. His grades have improved tremendously and isn't dead last anymore, (though I do pity the Inuzuka boy that took his place) He still play pranks but arguably more mature… ok he still is childish but have shown some maturity. I sighed again before saying good night to the boys and sort out my mission bag pack as I suspect the test is going to be less boring…

* * *

And I was right, we are now at the 'Forest Of Death' and apparently the head of the Nara is the proctor for this exam.

Shikakku shouted out "Alright the rules for this exam follow! There fifty of you here and there are thirty scrolls, Earth and Heaven combined, your objective is to get any one of the scrolls without getting seen, there are Jounin patrols around the forest, a positive ID is an automatic failure! Then you will have to get back out of the forest! The exam last for two days! Any question?"

"Ah! So you don't require stealth after getting a scroll?" Gai **SCREAMED** out and I winced.

"I pity you Kurenai." I said to the woman beside me.

"You don't know the half of it Kurosei." Kurenai is a genjutsu specialist while Gai is a taijutsu specialist… so its confirm that they were forced to go into mission together frequently.

Shikakku smirked. "No, a Jounin will be alerted once you get the scroll so you will worry about running for your lives… Oh and before we start, sabotaging others or taking more than one scroll lead to an automatic failure also..."

The gate suddenly opened and the smarter ones had disappeared either by incredible speed (Gai), or Body Flicker Jutsu (Me and Kurenai). The room was immediately flooded with Jounin and those that caught (Which is about ten to twenty.) was disqualified.

I sighed as I hopped to another tree.

"I am pretty sure they are just too lazy to bring back all the scrolls so they made use of the Jounin exam to make us to it…"

Kurenai chuckled at this as we parted way, as this was individual assessment.

I hopped to another tree and immediately frowned and use replacement jutsu.

The wood that was replaced was caught up in a trap and shattered instantly as hundreds of kunais targeted it.

Wow… good thing I'm smart…

I quickly moved away as I heard patrols coming along… damn this sucks… I wish I could have my Sharingan.

I hop away and towards the tower…

* * *

Ok I am fucking annoyed! The traps are laid in a spiral formation and the location of patrols makes a person move further away from the fucking asshole of a tower. And by the time its nighttime I still has twenty more kilometers to go!

I sighed… guess I need some desperate measures…

"Wind release: Air blast jutsu!"

I pointed my hand to the ground and the blast took me sky high.

I then the quickly do some hand seals.

"Wind release: Air Manipulation jutsu." Air Manipulation and Air Blast are both Jutsu that I created, Air Blast releases a blast of strong air… that is not strong enough to kill, but it does have a lot of push force.

Air Manipulation isn't that cool its just useful for sometime, it allows me to control wind direction… yeah not that exciting. And I have wasted a lot of chakra since my chakra type is water…

But anyway I used the wind direction and it blew me very close to the tower… and of course because of my luck I fall right next to a group of patrols… though I was in luck as no one seems to notice me… which is understandable considering it's 2 am in the morning but still disappointing.

I thanked any god that helped me through this so I won't need to restart all over again and rushed towards the tower… only to hide again as patrols started flooding out.

I tilt my head in confusion before a loud scream was heard and I face palm as I heard what was shouted.

"I, THE YOUTHFUL MIGHT GAI HAVE AQUIRED MY SCROLL!" Gai was screaming and flying (Not literally) out of the tower with extreme speed… he is going to pass no questions asked, no one can match his stamina and speed… well maybe Kakashi but since Gai had a head start that would be impossible.

I sighed before sneaking past the guards with body flicker and then Tada! I found the holy scrolls…

And of course they have to be in a room that is totally huge and empty.

Of course I don't want to waste time I just pour my canteen of water and did some hand seals.

"Water release: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Two small dragons appeared from the water I just poured but they were enough. I guide them to hit a tip of a scroll and it cause it to flick towards me and when I was about to turn a run…

"Oh, I was hoping to get someone easier to deal with." I turned around and cursed behind me was Kakashi Hatake… and…

"Wait I know Kakashi but who are you again?" I asked at the boy who seems to be my age and is standing beside Kakashi.

The boy seemed furious, "My name is Hisami Hyuga! Remember it cause I will be the one that destroy you!" He said before activating his Byakugan.

"Mah… as much as I hate ganging up on you but it seems like I may need to get serious." Kakashi put his headband up and showed his Sharingan eye… crap…

"Hey a Byakugan and a Sharingan? Isn't that an overkill?" I cried out as I turn heel and run. There was no fucking way I am fighting the both of them at the same time! Not without my Sharingan!

"Don't run away!" Hizami or was it Hisami? Anyway the Hyuga shouted out before Kakashi sighed and follow suite. I ran as fast as I could but I could see them gaining on me… to make things worse its starting to rai… Wait… its raining and heavily too? OH MY GOD HALLELUJAH!

I did the necessary hand seal and smirk.

Kakashi saw what I was doing and his eyes widened. While the Hyuga boy just straight out charged.

This jutsu… my strongest jutsu is something that even the Sharingan can't copy cause its effect would only work if you have the spiritual energy that exactly corresponds it. Which means only I can use it… though I can only use it when it rain so it's not really reliable.

"Water Release: Heaven's Tear!"

The rain stopped moving… and then they slowly started to gather around me…

I could now control the water around my location… but it is solely restricted to the rain as it is the purest water around.

I gathered a lot of rain and blasted them with a **huge **wave that would put a biju into shame. Needless to say it washed them across the forest. I made sure that the water is also covered with chakra so it cannot be stepped on… and then I panted… that jutsu was fucking chakra intensive… and luckily I brought some soldier pills.

I popped one into my mouth and manage to get back with no further complication…

I sighed as I reached home before smiling at the two kids that welcome me home before pestering me to talk about the Jounin test, which I gave them very minimal details about. We will know the results tomorrow but I am pretty sure I have passed... though who knows? Kakashi and the, who was he again? I guess Hyuga could be pissed at me and demands the third that I fail? Kakashi not likely but the Hyuga might… well I guess we will have to wait and see.

I yawn before getting down on my bed and drop dead (not literally)

* * *

_**So how was it? By far the longest I have ever written.**_


End file.
